


El guardián

by Patty_chan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Ancient Egypt, Antiguo egipto, Drama & Romance, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Japan, Japon, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_chan/pseuds/Patty_chan
Summary: Todos conocemos la historia y las aventuras del faraón sin nombre, pero ¿cómo vivió todo eso la única persona que estuvo siempre a su lado, el guardián y protector del faraón Atem? ¿Cuál es la historia detrás de la creación del Mago Oscuro? Sealshipping (Atem x Mahado) y Loyaltyshipping (Yami Yugi x Mago Oscuro)Sólo hablaré de momentos clave de la serie, así como algunas cosas pre-canon y post-canon. La inspiración para esta historia me llegó sin avisar. Espero que la disfrutéis.Excepto Queb, Rashida, Neferet y Mehu, los demás personajes pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi.
Relationships: Atem/Mahaado | Mahad, Black Magician | Dark Magician/Yami Yuugi, loyaltyshipping - Relationship, sealshipping - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Llegada a palacio

**Author's Note:**

> Glosario:  
Hapy: nombre antiguo del Nilo.  
Heka: poder mágico, magia.  
Waset: antiguo nombre de la capital de Egipto, Tebas  
Meruti: mi amor

**LLEGADA A PALACIO**

Una joven pareja vivía feliz a orillas de Hapy. Para bien o para mal eran humildes campesinos que vivían de sus cultivos. Se llamaban Queb y Rashida.

Queb era alto y fuerte. Había sido reclutado por una leva para luchar en la gran guerra que se había desatado y que había terminado un par de años antes. Su mujer daba gracias a los dioses por permitirle regresar a su lado, a diferencia de la mayoría de soldados que no habían tenido tanta suerte. Queb había pagado un precio: algunas cicatrices físicas y psicológicas. A pesar de ello, seguía conservando su carácter amable.

Rashida, mientras duraba la guerra y su marido estaba lejos, había tenido que arreglárselas para trabajar la tierra y criar al primer hijo de ambos, Mahado. Sola como estaba no podía arar toda la tierra y tuvo que recurrir a su don especial para sacar unos ingresos extra. Más de una vez pudieron comer gracias a su heka.

Mahado, a pesar de lo pequeño que era, demostraba tener más heka que su madre. Tanto era así que cuando se enfadaba o asustaba no podía controlar su magia, lo que provocaba miedo y rechazo entre los niños del pueblo. La mayoría de las veces prefería pasar su tiempo libre a orillas de Hapy o entre las ramas de su árbol favorito, desde donde podía ver una buena parte de los cultivos de la zona.

Una noche todo cambió para Mahado. Su madre lo despertó y le obligó a esconderse en el almacén de trigo. Mientras se escondía pudo escuchar a su padre discutiendo con unos hombres. Asustado por lo que estaba pasando, Mahado escapó de su escondite y corrió a esconderse en lo alto de su árbol mientras en sus oídos resonaban los gritos de sus padres. Entre peleas, gritos y llantos aquellos hombres torturaron y mataron a sus padres, ignorantes de la presencia del aterrorizado testigo.

Cuando todo terminó llevaron sus cuerpos a los cultivos que comenzaban a crecer y lo quemaron todo. En un momento dado el niño no pudo evitar gritar y un par de aquellos demonios miraron a la rama donde estaba subido. No lo vieron y continuaron como si nada. Mahado bajó del árbol cuando se marcharon y se abrazó las piernas llorando. Así lo encontraron los vecinos más tarde cuando se acercaron a ver el origen del incendio.

Los meses siguientes pasaron como un espejismo. No hablaba con nadie, apenas comía y tenía constantes pesadillas. Ante el mutismo del pequeño las habladurías no tardaron en recorrer el pueblo y, al poco tiempo, la gente pensaba que Mahado era raro. Ninguno quería darle un verdadero hogar porque pensaban que eso traería desgracias, así que fue yendo de casa en casa.

Un día llegó al pueblo alguien muy importante. Nada más y nada menos que un miembro de la sagrada corte del faraón, según los rumores. Parecía concentrado en buscar a alguien pero no hablaba con nadie. Solo se dejaba guiar por un extraño colgante de oro que tenía unos dijes que se movían y apuntaban en una dirección. Así llegó a atravesar el pueblo de punta a punta y llegar al límite de las construcciones de adobe, donde comenzaban a extenderse los cultivos. Miró en la dirección que apuntaba su colgante y, por primera vez, preguntó a un mendigo qué había en aquella dirección.

—Sólo hay tierras quemadas, señor. Hasta hace poco vivía una familia pero fueron asesinados y sus tierras fueron arrasadas por unos salvajes. Ahora solo queda el extraño niño de la pareja. He oído que pasa muchas horas allí, nadie sabe por qué. No habla desde lo que pasó. Espero que Hapy bendiga de nuevo esas tierras y se puedan cultivar el año que viene.

—¿El niño vive solo?

—Claro que no. La gente intenta criarlo pero nadie confía mucho en ese niño.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, siempre pasaron cosas extrañas a su alrededor ¿me comprende? Solo tiene siete años pero todos le temen. Muchos piensan que él causó la muerte de sus padres.

—¡Eso es absurdo!

—Por supuesto, mi señor. —respondió el anciano con humildad. —El caso es que el pobre no ha conocido un auténtico hogar desde que murieron sus padres.

—Parece interesado en él. ¿No ha pensado en criarlo?

El anciano soltó una carcajada.

—¿Me ha visto bien? A mi edad, solo y sin pan que llevarme a la boca. ¿Cómo voy a cuidar de él? No puedo mantenerlo. En cuanto a mis queridos vecinos, puede que no le tengan mucho aprecio pero le dan techo y comida. Créame, ese chico es especial. Solo espero que encuentre un nuevo hogar y supere todo esto.

—Gracias buen hombre. Tenga, por la información.

Se quitó uno de los anillos que llevaba y se lo entregó.

—Muchas gracias, es usted muy generoso. —exclamó al ver que era de oro puro. —Con esto podré comer durante un mes.

Sonriendo miró al anciano adentrarse feliz en el pueblo. Cuando lo perdió de vista se adentró en el campo. Efectivamente, al poco llegó ante la cosecha destruida. Se dejó guiar de nuevo por su colgante y llegó a la orilla del río. Allí encontró al niño del que el mendigo le habló. Estaba encogido, abrazado a sus piernas y con la mirada perdida en las tranquilas aguas.

—Hola. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

El niño no dio señales de haberle escuchado, pero cuando se sentó le miró de reojo.

—Me llamo Mehu. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Solo el silencio le respondió. Así estuvieron bastante rato, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Mehu recordó de nuevo a su difunta esposa y la ilusión que ellos sintieron con la llegada de su primer hijo. Lamentablemente, el día que supuestamente debía ser el más feliz se volvió el más triste para él. Los dioses le arrebataron a su mujer y a su hijo el día que debía nacer éste. Meruti, ayúdame a hablar con este niño, rogó en silencio.

—Mahado. —dijo una voz infantil.

No se había dado cuenta de que el niño le había estado observando.

—Parece alguien poderoso. ¿Qué le trae por aquí, señor?

Mehu observó detenidamente a Mahado. Parecía muy inteligente y observador. Sería un buen aprendiz.

—¿Sabes lo que es el heka?

El niño ensombreció su expresión.

—La magia con la que nacemos. Unos tienen más y otros menos. La mayoría de la gente ignora que lo tiene durante toda su vida. —recitó con la mirada perdida. —Eso decía madre.

—¿Ella te habló de tu heka? —Mahado asintió. —Entonces también sabrás que tienes mucho.

—Ojalá no tuviera tanto. Así volvería a tener una familia de nuevo. Estoy maldito.

Mehu miró sorprendido al niño. Parecía muy maduro para su edad. ¿Quién no lo sería dadas las circunstancias?

—No tiene por qué ser algo malo. —respondió. —¿Ves este colgante que llevo? Es el anillo milenario, un objeto muy peligroso que puede causar mucho daño en las manos equivocadas. Es especial ¿sabes? Él escoge a su portador. —explicó mientras Mahado le miraba con curiosidad. —Lo creas o no, regresaba del delta hacia Waset. Entonces empezó a actuar de manera extraña. Él me ha traído hasta aquí. Quiere que seas su portador.

Los oscuros ojos le miraron con incredulidad.

—¿Yo? Sólo tengo siete años. Debe de estar bromeando.

Mehu sacudió la cabeza.

—Serías su portador cuando estuvieras preparado para ello. Algún día seré demasiado viejo o moriré y necesito tener un sucesor en quien pueda confiar. Si vienes conmigo a palacio te enseñaré a controlar y manejar tu heka a voluntad y, sólo si tú quieres, darte un nuevo hogar y la oportunidad de ser feliz. La elección es tuya.

—¿Por qué me iba a dar un hogar? No me conoce de nada.

—Hace un año perdí a la vez a mi mujer y a mi hijo. Comprendo muy bien tu dolor, Mahado. Sé perfectamente que no puedo sustituir a tus padres y tampoco lo pretendo. Pero pienso que podemos ayudarnos mutuamente a vivir con este vacío. Tómate tu tiempo, me quedaré hasta que te decidas.

Los siguientes minutos los pasaron de nuevo en silencio. De vez en cuando Mahado miraba con disimulo a aquel extraño. ¿Realmente lo decía en serio? Su instinto le decía que sí, además del dolor que había visto antes en su rostro y que le había llevado a revelarle su nombre.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos?

∞∞∞

Realmente no había pensado mucho en lo que le esperaba en su destino. Solo sabía con certeza que dejaba atrás un pueblo en el que nadie le quería de verdad. Sin embargo, cuando vio las enormes puertas delante de él y los altos muros se sobrecogió. Jamás había visto tanto lujo y se preguntó si realmente estaba a la altura de lo que Mehu le ofrecía.

Inseguro, miró a su alrededor. Una vez dentro se dio cuenta de que aquello era enorme. Un edificio muy grande ocupaba casi todo el recinto. A un lado, junto al muro, había un precioso jardín que atrajo su atención de inmediato. Mehu tiraba en silencio de él mientras admiraba las flores y plantas.

De repente algo llamó su atención. Entre los arbustos vio un par de ojos que brillaban como el fuego. Durante unos instantes aquella curiosa mirada le atrapó, haciéndole olvidar todas las dudas y temores, dándole la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar. Sin que fuera consciente de ello, Mahado sonrió por primera vez desde la muerte de sus padres.


	2. El día que se conocen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:  
Heka: poder mágico  
El vientre de Nut: el cielo, en este caso la Vía Láctea.
> 
> Que disfruten del capítulo ;)

**EL DÍA QUE SE CONOCEN**

Un niño caminaba por palacio con un libro bajo el brazo. Desde que Mehu le enseñó a leer y escribir le encantaba devorar a la sombra de un árbol cualquier libro que cayera en sus manos. Su maestro y padre adoptivo le permitía sacar de vez en cuando alguno de la biblioteca con la condición de extremar las precauciones.

En aquella ocasión no leería por placer, sino para repasar los hechizos que ya había aprendido y leer alguno nuevo. Tal y como el mayor había previsto, Mahado era un gran alumno. No tardó mucho en destacar y ya toda la corte esperaba que se convirtiera en el mago más poderoso del mundo cuando fuera mayor.

Aquel día Mehu no podía darle clase. La reina estaba muy enferma y él estaba tratando de ayudar con su heka a los médicos que la atendían. Alguna vez la había visto desde lejos por el palacio y parecía una buena mujer. Rezó a los dioses para que se recuperase.

Después de practicar durante un rato, cogió algo de fruta de la cocina y se dirigió al jardín a comérsela a los pies de un árbol para disfrutar del agradable clima. Mientras masticaba se preguntó quién sería la persona que le miró desde ese lugar. Cada día veía a muchas personas de un lado a otro del palacio pero ninguna tenía en sus ojos ese color rojo intenso que recordaba tan bien.

Aquellos ojos le habían salvado muchas veces del insomnio. Cada vez que despertaba empapado en sudor y lágrimas por las pesadillas, le bastaba recordar aquellos rubíes para volver a dormir en paz. Después de tres años la frecuencia de éstas se había reducido, pero aun así le debía mucho a ese desconocido.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó plácidamente dormido. Despertó un par de horas después con la extraña sensación de que algo no iba bien. No tardó en escuchar lo que parecía un sollozo. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor buscando su origen. Guiado por el llanto se metió entre unos arbustos que había a un lado, encontrándose en un pequeño claro. Un rincón del jardín oculto por las mismas plantas.

Un niño de unos cinco años lloraba abrazándose las piernas. Su extraña cabellera era lo único que podía identificar. Lo miró indeciso. Era evidente que no quería que nadie lo viera llorar, pero tampoco podía irse sin más. El pequeño le recordó mucho a él mismo cuando perdió a sus padres y se le encogió el corazón.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó con cautela.

El desconsolado niño levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Sus ojos conectaron y Mahado sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba arrodillado a su lado abrazándolo. Se aferraron el uno al otro hasta que el llanto cesó. Incluso entonces, Mahado se negaba a soltar al dueño de aquellos ojos rojos que ahora estaban empañados por la tristeza.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el pequeño desde su pecho.

—Me llamo Mahado. ¿Y tú?

El tricolor rio por primera vez. El mayor sintió que su corazón saltaba de alegría al escucharlo.

—¿No sabes quién soy? —dijo el pequeño sorprendido. —Me llamo Atem.

—Un placer conocerte, Atem. ¿Puedo saber por qué llorabas?

El aludido bajó la cabeza, ocultando su mirada de Mahado.

—Madre ha muerto. Solía traerme aquí y me contaba historias, jugaba conmigo y veíamos por la noche el vientre de Nut. Era nuestro lugar secreto.

—Yo también he perdido a mis padres. —confesó apretando el abrazo. —Gracias a Mehu y su paciencia y cariño he podido superarlo. Él es como un segundo padre para mí. —con una mano levantó con suavidad el rostro del tricolor para mirarle a los ojos. —Lamento mucho lo sucedido, Atem. Sé lo que sientes. Si me lo permites estaré a tu lado y te ayudaré a seguir adelante.

Atem le miró pensativo.

—¿Serás mi amigo?

—Ya lo somos y siempre lo seremos. —prometió Mahado.

—La echo tanto de menos. —murmuró refugiándose de nuevo en su pecho.

—Lo sé. —respondió acariciándole el pelo.

∞∞∞

—Mahado, te he estado buscando toda la tarde. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Lo siento, maestro. He conocido a un nuevo niño y se me ha pasado el tiempo.

Mehu suavizó su expresión. A veces olvidaba que Mahado era un niño y necesitaba jugar de vez en cuando.

—Está bien. Solo estaba preocupado porque no te encontraba.

—¿Por qué me buscaba?

—La reina ha muerto este mediodía. Desde ahora el país está de luto hasta que se celebre su funeral dentro de dos meses. Quería reanudar tus clases pero puede esperar a mañana.

Mahado vio la expresión de su cara y supo lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Los dioses decidieron llevársela. Ningún mortal puede impedir que se cumpla su voluntad. —observó.

Mehu le miró sorprendido y le sonrió.

—Tienes razón. Vamos a cenar.

Mientras caminaba por palacio junto a su maestro sus pensamientos volaron a ese niño que se sorprendió cuando le preguntó su nombre. Si hubiera sabido que se trataba del príncipe heredero jamás habría osado hablarle así. Aunque al tricolor no parecía importarle, él le debía respeto.

Sin embargo, aquella noche no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la agradable sensación que le produjo tenerlo entre sus brazos. Una calidez que hacía años que no sentía, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Mehu por darle un hogar. La razón era muy simple: su hogar siempre había sido el dueño de aquellos rubíes, el príncipe Atem.

Mientras el sueño le vencía recreó en su mente el rostro de su nuevo amigo y se prometió a sí mismo no perder jamás aquella amistad. Estaría a su lado siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir del siguiente capítulo ya no hay más muertes salvo las del canon


	3. Serpiente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte de los diálogos de este capítulo están basados en el capítulo 203 del anime de la versión japonesa.  
Espero que lo disfrutéis 
> 
> Glosario:  
Heka: poder mágico

**SERPIENTE**

Un joven adolescente caminaba feliz por los pasillos de palacio en dirección a los jardines. Las pesadillas que lo atormentaban de niño desaparecieron por completo el día que conoció al que se había convertido en su mejor amigo, el príncipe Atem. Desde aquel inolvidable día fueron inseparables. Todos los días buscaban ambos un rato para verse, incluso ahora que las obligaciones de ambos se habían multiplicado.

En cuanto tuvo a la vista el jardín divisó a su aprendiz Mana dando pequeños saltos, intentando coger un dátil del árbol. Sonrió al ver sus inútiles esfuerzos. Todavía era demasiado pequeña para llegar. A pesar de lo movida y distraída que era, Mahado podía percibir su heka y estaba seguro de que si se concentraba de verdad y se esforzaba, llegaría a ser una de las mejores.

En aquel momento Atem vio lo que Mana quería y le bastó ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarlo. Estaba de espaldas a él y no podía ver sus hermosos ojos.

—¡Príncipe! —llamó para que se volviera.

El aludido se giró y pudo disfrutar de aquella penetrante mirada durante unos segundos. El príncipe sonrió al verle y se le aceleró el corazón, justo antes de captar un movimiento extraño entre las ramas del árbol. No tardó en asomar entre ellas una peligrosa serpiente, demasiado cerca de la cabeza del tricolor. Echó a correr.

—¡¡Príncipe!! —exclamó.

Empujó a su protegido y se interpuso entre él y la serpiente que ya se había lanzado al ataque. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba arrodillado en el suelo mientras sentía un fuerte dolor en el antebrazo izquierdo, en el sitio donde la serpiente le había mordido. Mientras Mana lloraba por el susto y la serpiente se alejaba reptando, Mahado pudo sentir el veneno actuando, pues empezaba a notar un escozor que se extendía cada vez más.

—¡Mahado!

—¿Está bien, príncipe? —preguntó preocupado intentando levantarse.

—¡Mahado! —exclamó Atem de nuevo al ver que estaba herido.

—No se preocupe. —respondió al escuchar la preocupada voz de su príncipe.

Atem se agachó y le sujetó el antebrazo.

—No te muevas.

Nada más decirlo comenzó a succionar el veneno. Mahado trató de detenerlo, pues bastaba que tuviera cualquier herida en la boca para que también se infectara.

—¡No lo haga, príncipe! ¡El próximo faraón no debería hacer eso! —exclamó preocupado.

—¿Qué es lo que nos hace diferentes? —preguntó Atem mirándolo. —Corre sangre por tus venas igual que en las mías. Somos iguales.

—Príncipe… —susurró mientras sentía una agradable calidez que le llenaba por completo.

No pudo evitar mirarle con cariño. El príncipe asintió.

—Algún día todos viviremos como iguales en un mundo ideal. Algún día espero poder verlo.

Mahado se perdió en aquellos ojos durante unos segundos olvidándose de todo hasta que Atem se volvió hacia Mana, quien parecía haberse recuperado del susto.

—Mana, ve a por el médico y dile lo que ha pasado. —la niña miró fijamente a su maestro. —¡Rápido!

Mana salió corriendo y Atem retomó su tarea.

—Príncipe, deténgase.

—No. —respondió con rapidez antes de continuar.

—No sirve de nada. El veneno sigue dentro y se está extendiendo. No puede impedirlo. Sólo nos queda esperar.

Al escucharlo Atem se detuvo y le miró. Mahado pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos, aunque el príncipe jamás lo admitiría.

—No voy a permitir que mueras, Mahado. —dijo con determinación.

Mahado sintió que se debilitaba mientras su cuerpo luchaba contra el veneno. Se sentó y se recostó contra el árbol con la ayuda de su príncipe. Una vez acomodado, éste colocó una mano en su frente.

—Estás ardiendo. —susurró con miedo y miró a su alrededor. —¿Dónde se ha metido Mana?

—Príncipe, escúcheme. —sus ojos se encontraron y Mahado se volvió a perder en aquel par de rubíes. Haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto, continuó —Siempre estaré a su lado, de una manera o de otra. Lucharé con toda mi alma por ello.

Aquella promesa pareció tranquilizar a Atem y su expresión se suavizó. Al instante llegaron los doctores con el antídoto, a tiempo para salvar a Mahado. Le advirtieron al tricolor que no lo volviera a hacer porque no se puede extraer así el veneno y se había arriesgado a envenenarse él también en vano. Limpiaron y vendaron la herida y le obligaron a mantener el reposo hasta que estuviera completamente recuperado.

Lo llevaron hasta su habitación y le ayudaron a meterse en la cama. Cuando éstos salieron, Atem y Mana le hicieron compañía hasta que se durmió.

∞∞∞

—No lo hice, ¿verdad? —Mahado abrió los ojos al escuchar la pregunta. —No te salvé.

Tras una semana en cama por fin tenía suficientes fuerzas para salir un rato al jardín. Los médicos habían dicho que había tenido suerte de tener un cuerpo tan resistente, porque el veneno era potente. Cada centímetro de su organismo había luchado por sobrevivir.

Sin embargo, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, dormía mucho y cuando estaba despierto se sentía cansado. Por eso no había podido evitar que se le cerraran los ojos en cuanto se sentó bajo el árbol a esperar a su príncipe.

Mahado le sonrió.

—Claro que me salvó. Envió a Mana a por ayuda. Le debo la vida.

Atem sacudió la cabeza. El mago no supo qué negaba exactamente pero lo dejó estar. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del atardecer. No tardó en sentir al tricolor aferrándose en silencio a su brazo. De nuevo sintió un calor agradable en su pecho y volvió a sonreír.

Durante su convalecencia había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y se había dado cuenta de que el príncipe Atem era para él algo más que su mejor amigo. Cuando vio a su príncipe tratando de salvarle la vida como si fuera un igual y sintió aquel calor en su pecho no fue consciente de lo que significaba hasta que volvió a pensar con suficiente claridad.

Ahora, mientras sentía al tricolor a su lado, sabía lo que era y disfrutó de esa sensación. Un sentimiento que poco a poco había ido ganando terreno sin que lo notara hasta aquel día, aunque era consciente de que jamás podría admitirlo en voz alta. No en aquellas circunstancias.

Mahado amaba a su príncipe Atem, quien tal vez siempre había sido el rey de su corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como curiosidad:
> 
> Existía un sistema médico organizado por el Estado en el antiguo Egipto. Durante varios años estudiaban en "casas de la vida" y tenían que superar un examen final para ser acreditados. Una vez obtenida la licencia, podías trabajar a cuenta del estado o establecerte por tu cuenta.  
Una diferencia que encuentro interesante es que consideraban de mayor prestigio ser médico general que especialista. Veían la salud del ser humano como el equilibro entre cuerpo y mente. Cuando uno de los dos se alteraba aparecían las enfermedades, incluyendo las causadas por el "mal de ojo" o los malos espíritus. Pero sus remedios no se diferencian demasiado de los nuestros.


	4. La técnica prohibida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como podéis imaginar, este capítulo hace referencia al 204 del anime japonés.
> 
> Que lo disfrutéis ;)

**LA TÉCNICA PROHIBIDA**

Esto no debería ser así, pensó mientras se recuperaba del ataque. Atem era inocente pero aun así Bakura quería destruirle. No podía permitirlo, costara lo que costara. Por eso lo había atraído a aquel lugar, dispuesto a morir si con ello lograba detener toda esta locura. Si con ello lograba salvarle a él.

El duelo parecía ir bien hasta que Bakura demostró haberse vuelto más poderoso de lo que esperaba. Incluso con todo el heka que había recuperado le costaba derrotarle y eso le preocupó. No por él sino por Atem. Si antes el ladrón había logrado igualar su poder con uno de los legendarios dioses, ¿qué podría hacer ahora?

Ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Tampoco tenía miedo por ello. Solo temía por su amado. Atem debía tener un reinado largo para que pudiera cumplir su sueño y él le ayudaría a lograrlo aun a costa de su vida. Mientras concentraba su poder para realizar el hechizo recordó aquel día, cuando el tricolor le salvó la vida y le trató como a un igual. Volvió a sentir aquella cálida sensación y la utilizó para completar su hechizo: la técnica prohibida.

Todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Le bastó dar un paso más para que el péndulo hiciera su trabajo y su alma se uniera al Mago de las Ilusiones… y al alma de su faraón. El vínculo con éste garantizaba que pudiera invocarlo siempre que lo necesitara. Incluso le permitiría acudir cuando estuviera en grave peligro aunque su rey no lo llamara.

Bakura se sorprendió al descubrir que su hechizo había tenido éxito, pero eso no le impidió contraatacar. Cuando el ataque del mago alcanzó su objetivo, causó tal onda expansiva que produjo un terremoto lo suficientemente intenso como para provocar un derrumbe. Al otro lado del vínculo recién creado, Mahado percibió una intensa preocupación por él. Le reconfortó pensar que su faraón seguía tratándole como a un igual.

—¡Mahado! —sintió que gritaba Atem a través del vínculo.

La poca energía que le quedaba del duelo le impidió mantenerse fuera de la tabla de piedra que él mismo había traído, pero pudo ver lo que sucedía desde ella. La piedra había resbalado debido al temblor y se hallaba ahora donde antes estaba la entrada. Le sorprendió verlos a ambos delante de él. Mana corrió desconsolada a sus pies mientras Atem se mantenía detrás, sereno. No parecía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Mahado… No puede ser… —escuchó que susurraba.

Al mismo tiempo un intenso dolor atravesó el pecho de Atem. Mahado fue consciente en ese momento de lo importante que era para su rey, mientras llegaba hasta ellos la corte sagrada y los primeros rayos del sol los iluminaban.

—Faraón, mi alma siempre será su sirviente. —prometió con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—Mahado…

Sabía que no era mucho pero tenía que hacerle saber que jamás lo abandonaría. Después de eso no tuvo más remedio que descansar en el nuevo mundo en el que se encontraba. Allí podría entrenar y hacerse más fuerte para su rey.

∞∞∞

Un intenso dolor lo despertó de su sueño. Miró a su alrededor alerta y se relajó. No tenía nada que ver con él ni con ese mundo. El dolor provenía de Atem. Preocupado, echó un vistazo a través del vínculo.

Era de noche y el tricolor estaba tirado en la cama, despojado de sus joyas y tapado con una sábana. Acurrucado de medio lado no dejaba de sollozar. Al verlo así se le partió el alma. En aquel momento no era un rey, era solo un joven que había perdido a su mejor amigo. Y lo peor de todo es que él era el causante de aquel llanto.

Trató de materializarse a su lado pero no tenía suficiente energía, así que en vez de volverse corpóreo se enfocó en lograr que Atem le sintiera. Se acercó y se tumbó en la cama, rodeando al tricolor con sus invisibles brazos. Puso todo su amor en aquel gesto. Algo debió notar porque se giró hacia él y clavó la mirada en su dirección. Mahado sintió que su corazón se aceleraba a pesar de saber que en realidad no podía verle.

—¿Mahado? ¿Eres tú?

Respondió posando sus labios en la frente de su rey. Éste cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—¿Por qué hiciste algo así? No merece la pena que des tu vida por culpa de Bakura.

—Tenía que protegerte. —respondió.

Entre sus brazos Atem negó con la cabeza.

—¿Protegerme? —el mago se sorprendió de que el otro escuchara lo que había dicho. —¿Y quién me protege del dolor y el vacío que siento? ¿Quién va a protegerme de los recuerdos que me asaltan en cada rincón del palacio? —preguntó el tricolor llorando de nuevo. —¿Quién me va a devolver el corazón que te has llevado?

Mahado abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de escuchar la última pregunta. No supo qué decir. Se limitó a abrazarlo fuerte mientras se desahogaba. Después de unos minutos, cuando su rey estaba ya mucho más tranquilo, decidió sincerarse.

—Utiliza mi corazón, Atem. —respondió susurrando en su oído. —Siempre te ha pertenecido. Utilízalo para seguir adelante.

Sin esperar respuesta le besó bajo la oreja, arrancando al tricolor un leve suspiro. A través del vínculo notó que el dolor había disminuido bastante y se mezclaba con otro sentimiento que poco a poco se volvía más intenso: amor. Sonrió y aprovechó para corresponder con el amor que llevaba tanto tiempo callando. Percibió que Atem se sorprendía, después se calmó y por último correspondió enviando todo su amor por el vínculo recién descubierto.

—Descansa mi rey. Yo velaré por ti. Siempre. —prometió mientras Atem se dormía.


	5. El despertar del Mago Oscuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte de las conversaciones corresponden al capítulo 1 del anime japonés
> 
> Glosario  
Ka: espíritu  
Reino de Usir: el reino de Osiris, tierra de los muertos, el más allá.
> 
> Espero que os guste

**EL DESPERTAR DEL MAGO OSCURO**

Entrenar. Era lo único que tenía claro. Entrenar y mejorar sus habilidades para proteger a alguien. ¿A quién? No estaba seguro. Sólo sabía que se trataba de alguien muy importante para él.

Al principio lo recordaba todo. Cada día, además de entrenar y aprender nuevos hechizos, rememoraba su vida. Tenía que hacerlo si no quería que aquel mundo le absorbiera por completo. Recordar le ayudaba a mantener su identidad, aunque cada día le costaba más.

También llevaba la cuenta del tiempo pero al cabo de unos años desistió. ¿Qué más daba si todos los días eran iguales? Entrenar, aprender, enseñar y recordar. Entrenar, aprender, enseñar y recordar. Si no fuera porque mantenía un constante contacto con la Maga Oscura, también habría olvidado a Mana.

Solo una cosa permanecía clara en medio de la creciente confusión: rubíes. Dos ojos que brillaban y parecían arder como el fuego. Le bastaba evocarlos para iluminar su mente y su corazón. Junto a ellos recordaba claramente un nombre: Atem. Y la opresión que aquel mundo ejercía sobre él parecía disminuir.

Pero cinco mil años era mucho tiempo. Demasiado. Finalmente acabó por olvidarlo casi todo. Una de las pocas cosas que recordaba era aquella mirada. Era importante para él. Ya ni siquiera lograba recordar su propio nombre pero sabía que mucho tiempo atrás había sido humano. Tanto que parecía un sueño muy lejano. Solo lograba recordar un nombre de aquella época: Atem. Todo lo demás (rostros, familiares, amigos y nombres) se había ido poco a poco.

Al final había tenido que renunciar a la mayor parte de su vida anterior para sobrevivir en aquel mundo, a pesar de que no era consciente de haberlo hecho voluntariamente. Simplemente pasó. Lo único que se mantenía era la relación con la Maga Oscura. Sentía que ella también debía ser más fuerte. Era importante, aunque no recordaba ya por qué.

Sin embargo, la Maga Oscura lo recordaba todo. Ella no era como su maestro. Ella tenía sólo una parte de Mana, por lo que podía acceder a sus recuerdos. Mana se encontraba ya en el Reino de Usir y utilizaba su ka para mantener el contacto con su maestro y amigo Mahado. A ella le dolía ver cómo su amigo perdía poco a poco sus recuerdos pero mantenía la boca cerrada. Era necesario que el Mago Oscuro supiera lo menos posible para proteger al faraón y al mundo.

∞∞∞

Un día todo cambió. Sintió que alguien le llamaba. Una voz conocida para él le necesitaba. Aquella llamada le atrajo inevitablemente como la luz de una cálida hoguera en mitad de la noche. No pudo y no quiso resistirse.

Se encontró enfrente de dos dragones blancos cuyos movimientos parecían bloqueados por una serie de espadas de luz. Delante había una especie de hombre barbudo armado con un par de mazas. Sintió la cálida presencia del que lo había invocado detrás de él, quien le ordenó que atacara y así lo hizo. Escuchar de nuevo su voz le alegró. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió vivo, como cuando era humano.

El hombre que estaba detrás de aquellos dragones le resultaba familiar. Ni se inmutó cuando su carta fue destruida. Observó sus rasgos y por un segundo su aspecto cambió. Sus ropas eran diferentes y su piel estaba más bronceada, pero su espíritu era el mismo.

—No me has hecho ni cosquillas. —dijo con voz altanera. —Aún queda un turno para que el sello pierda su efecto. Y acabo de sacar… ¡A mi tercer Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules! —el mago percibió un lazo invisible que le conectaba con la persona que le había llamado. Sintió su impotencia a través de aquel vínculo y, con la sensación de que la historia se repetía, supo que no iba a sobrevivir. —¡Ataca al Mago Oscuro!

Un fogonazo se dirigió hacia él, quemándole, y al instante siguiente volvía a encontrarse en su mundo. La situación con aquel dragón le resultaba familiar, así como el castaño de ojos azules que ordenó el ataque… ¿pero de qué lo conocía? Escarbando en su memoria solo logró rescatar un nombre: Seto.

Decidido a recuperar su pasado, trató de localizar a través del vínculo al misterioso dueño de aquellos ojos. Él debía de tener respuestas. Cuando lo logró, concentró sus energías en seguir aquel hilo invisible. Sintió una fuerte opresión y tuvo la sensación de que todo giraba a su alrededor. Luego cayó al suelo desmayado.

Cuando despertó había alguien arrodillado a su lado mirándole con preocupación. Un par de rubíes.

—Mago Oscuro, ¿se encuentra bien?

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para concentrarse y responder la pregunta.

—Sí, estoy bien. —se levantó, miró a su alrededor y solo vio tablas de piedra con figuras grabadas. —¿Dónde estamos?

El tricolor, ya de pie, se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé con exactitud. Este lugar es como un laberinto, lleno de puertas y escaleras que no conducen a ninguna parte. Creo que es una representación de todas las preguntas sin respuesta que surgen en mi mente, pues no recuerdo ni mi propio nombre. —el mago vio tristeza en su mirada y se identificó con ella. Ambos estaban en la misma situación. —Ésta es una de las pocas habitaciones en las que no hay trampas. No hago más que recorrer los pasillos y lo único que encuentro es este sitio y una especie de dormitorio donde puedo descansar. Pero antes este lugar era peor.

—¿Peor? ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Antes solo había una fría oscuridad. Estuve así mucho tiempo… —susurró el oji-rubí. —Temo que regrese en cualquier momento y acabe desapareciendo en ella.

—No. —respondió de inmediato. Su corazón se encogió ante la idea de que el joven sufriera cualquier tipo de daño. —Jamás permitiré que vuelva. Si me lo permite patrullaré por este lugar para que esa oscuridad de la que habla no regrese.

La mirada del tricolor se iluminó.

—¿Lo harías?

—Siempre.

Se miraron durante unos instantes en silencio.

—De acuerdo. Acepto con la condición de que respetes mi privacidad y no hurgues en mis pensamientos.

El mago asintió y el otro sonrió agradecido. En aquel momento vio al joven que tenía delante con otro aspecto diferente y recordó a su mejor amigo. El príncipe Atem. Pero éste parecía no recordarle a él y debía ser por una buena razón. Sentía que la había. Decidió callar por el momento, al menos hasta estar seguro de lo que estaba pasando.

Además, tenían mucho tiempo por delante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Te gusta cómo avanza la historia o cambiarías algo? Todas las aportaciones para mejorar son bienvenidas ;)
> 
> Hasta la semana que viene


	6. Pandora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte de las conversaciones son del capítulo 61 del anime japonés. Por eso se titula "Pandora" y no "Arkana".
> 
> La letra cursiva indica pensamiento.
> 
> Que lo disfrutéis. ;)

**PANDORA**

La vida del Mago Oscuro cambió desde aquella primera invocación. Cada vez le resultaba más fácil seguir el vínculo y vigilar aquel extraño lugar que habitaba el alma de su rey. Con cada duelo en el que era invocado recuperaba una parte de su memoria, al tiempo que volvía a sentirse humano de nuevo. Muchas veces incluso lograba “vigilar” a su protegido en su vida diaria.

Esa vigilancia le permitió comprender mejor la situación de Atem y la del joven que le prestaba su cuerpo, Yugi. La personalidad de éste último llamó la atención del mago. Si no fuera por la falta de confianza del joven y la mirada, Mahado pensaría que se trataba de su Atem. Pero como se decía, los ojos eran el espejo del alma. Y si bien los de ambos tricolores se parecían, sólo los de su amado tenían ese característico brillo rojizo que le robó el corazón.

Por enésima vez en las últimas semanas su faraón le invocó. Sentía sus ganas de luchar alimentando su poder. Una vez que recuperó por completo sus recuerdos se dio cuenta de que era la energía del tricolor la que le revitalizaba. La idea le reconfortaba. Era como si estuviera a su lado en el campo, atacando con él y protegiéndole. ¿Acaso no tomaba cada vez más precauciones cada vez que lo llamaba? Atem hacía todo lo posible por mantenerle vivo cada vez más tiempo. Le gustaba pensar que una parte de él le consideraba valioso. Importante.

En esta ocasión el rival llevaba una máscara tapando su rostro, pero él sabía que se hacía llamar Pandora. Desde que su rey había visto aquellos grabados en el museo Mahado percibía su fuerza de voluntad para recuperar sus recuerdos. Desde entonces no había dejado de estar pendiente de él, pues sabía que su camino sería peligroso.

Conocía de sobra las condiciones de ese duelo y estaba furioso con ese individuo. ¿Quién le mandaba poner en peligro la vida de su Atem? ¿No podía haberle desafiado a un duelo normal? Bastante peligro tendrá que afrontar cuando tenga que lidiar de nuevo con Zork.

—Mago Oscuro, ataca directamente al oponente. —ordenó el tricolor. —¡Magia Oscura!

No dudó un instante en atacar, bajando drásticamente los puntos de vida de Pandora. La sierra se acercó y no pudo evitar alegrarse. El mortal juego al que había obligado a jugar a su rey se volvería en su contra.

—Pandora, el vínculo con mis cartas no se compara con el de las tuyas. —Y tanto que no, pensó Mahado. Su vínculo era único e indestructible. —Antes de que esto llegue demasiado lejos, detén este juego si no quieres salir herido.

—¿Que lo detenga? —Pandora se rio y el mago pensó que no estaba bien de la cabeza, ya que parecía un demente. —Debe de ser una broma. Es divertido.

¿Tenía la oportunidad de parar esto y la rechazaba? Definitivamente le faltaba un hervor. No se daba cuenta, o no quería darse cuenta, de que estaba luchando contra el Rey de los Duelistas. La sierra le cortaría en dos, estaba seguro de ello.

—Escúchame bien, Yugi. Yo soy todo un ilusionista. Por eso nunca abandonaría un espectáculo en la mitad, yo siempre sigo hasta el final. —durante unos segundos sonrió y Mahado sintió ganas de darle un puñetazo, a ver si se le iluminaba la mente y detenía toda esa locura. —Por eso no detendré este juego y la victoria será toda mía. Solo a ti te dañarán esas sierras.

_Ni lo sueñes_, pensó. _Mientras yo esté aquí no le tocarás un pelo._

—Si así lo deseas tendremos que llevar esto hasta el final. ¡Continuemos el duelo, Pandora!

Cada uno invocó un monstruo y luego Pandora sacrificó ambos para invocar a su Mago Oscuro. Fue un momento extraño para Mahado. Se parecía mucho a él y al mismo tiempo no lo era. Tenía la sensación de enfrentarse a una especie de gemelo malvado, debido a la expresión de arrogancia que tenía.

Después de activar hechizos y trampas, se enfrentaron y se destruyeron el uno al otro. Ambos volvieron a estar en el campo y Mahado tuvo la sensación de que volvían a estar como al principio. Será difícil vencer a Pandora por la igualdad de fuerzas entre ambos magos. Tal vez con la ayuda de la Maga Oscura…

Perdido en sus reflexiones, no se dio cuenta de que Pandora estaba contando su historia hasta que escuchó la última frase.

—…Él dijo que si te derrotaba, con la ayuda del cetro del milenio podría encontrar y traer a Catherine.

—¿Crees que eso es el verdadero amor? No es tarde, deberías buscarla por tu cuenta.

Su corazón se aceleró al escuchar la firme respuesta de Atem.

—Eres solo un niño, no puedes entender estas cosas. El verdadero amor no existe en absoluto.

Mahado recordó aquella noche que pasó velando el sueño de su rey. La noche en que descubrió que su amor era correspondido. Atem solo era un niño a ojos de Pandora, pero ignoraba que ese “niño” con el que estaba hablando había vivido más que muchos adultos. También ignoraba que el tricolor sabía lo que era el amor y subestimaba su opinión.

—El duelo aún no termina. Todavía tengo el verdadero vínculo con mi Mago Oscuro.

Sí, Atem no le recordaba pero todavía sentía algo por él. Sintió que su vínculo se volvía más fuerte que antes. Todavía le amaba.

Pandora activó una nueva carta y una mano gigantesca lo atrapó, pero en seguida le soltó. Sin embargo, el enmascarado no se rindió y lo ató con cadenas a una cruz metálica. Luchó inútilmente por zafarse del agarre. Impotente, contempló con rabia cómo su gemelo atacaba a su rey sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—Convoco al Gran Escudo Gardna en defensa.

—Solo un monstruo protector, ya entiendo. Intentas evitar mis ataques por el momento, pero eso es inevitable. Yugi, no podrás pasar de este turno, te lo aseguro. ¿No me crees? —sacó una carta de su mazo. —Es mi turno. Primero empezaré convocando un monstruo, Muñeco Asesino. Además, la carta que terminará con todo esto. —puso una carta en el campo. —Carta mágica, Ectoplasma.

Al ver la carta delante de él tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Creo que la conoces. Con la carta Ectoplasma podré usar el alma de mis monstruos para atacar a mi oponente. Tu monstruo defensor no servirá de mucho.

—¿Pero acaso estás dispuesto a sacrificar el alma de tus monstruos? —dijo horrorizado el tricolor.

—Exactamente. No me importa sacrificar a mis monstruos, con tal de tener de nuevo el amor de Catherine. Sacrificar el alma de mis monstruos no significa nada.

En aquel momento Mahado vio la cara que ponía su gemelo al escuchar aquellas palabras y no pudo evitar identificarse con él. Si su rey le hiciera lo mismo se sentiría traicionado. Afortunadamente, Atem jamás le haría eso. Miró de nuevo a Pandora, que estaba hablando con una silueta que se intuía a través de una cortina y se preguntó de nuevo si estaba en su sano juicio.

—Terminemos con esto. —dijo Pandora a su rival. —Usaré al Muñeco Asesino y al Mago Oscuro para activar el ectoplasma. ¡Extracción de almas, ataque!

Mahado observó impotente cómo el ectoplasma atravesaba la única defensa de Atem y le atacaba directamente. El quejido del tricolor le dolió. Le vio mirar la sierra y supo lo que pensaba, pues también percibía su desesperación a través del vínculo.

—Yugi, como maestro de magos era inevitable que yo ganara este encuentro. Además, como sientes compasión por los monstruos, confío en que no harás nada. Sé que por eso no podrás ganar. Ahora que tu monstruo está atado a la cruz no podrá defenderte. Contéstame. Aun así, ¿serás capaz de sacrificarlo para derrotar a tu enemigo?

—Bastardo.

Percibió con claridad a través del vínculo que Atem no iba a cambiar de opinión, aunque su propia vida y la de Yugi estuvieran en peligro. No estaba dispuesto a sacrificarle para salvarse. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado encerrado, su rey no había cambiado. Él mismo tendría que activar la carta para salvarle. Y lo haría con gusto.

—Yo no dudaré en sacrificar a mi Mago Oscuro para ganar el encuentro. Hemos llegado al gran final. Actívate Ectoplasma. Extrae el alma del Mago Oscuro.

El mago afectado por la carta se quejó mientras le extraían el alma. Mahado se identificó con su dolor y se enfadó aún más con Pandora. De pronto le llegó una oleada de ira y desprecio a través del vínculo.

—Pandora, no sientes compasión por tus monstruos. —dijo el tricolor con evidente asco.

—Vamos Ectoplasma, ataca. —sonrió. —Yo gano.

_Por encima de mi cadáver_. Antes de que el ataque llegara a su rey, activó voluntariamente la carta. No podía permitir que Atem sufriera ningún daño. Sintió que le arrancaban de su cuerpo y de repente se encontró delante del tricolor, protegiéndole con su alma del ataque.

—¿Qué? Esto es imposible. —dijo Pandora.

—Mago Oscuro… —escuchó que susurraba Atem.

Después de eso regresó a su mundo. A través del vínculo le llegó una sucesión de sentimientos. Primero sorpresa, luego un profundo agradecimiento y, por último, rabia. Pero ésta última no iba contra él sino contra Pandora, por obligarle a tomar esa decisión. Poco después Atem invocó a la Maga Oscura y, con la ayuda de ambos magos, ganó.

Agotado por el duelo, el Mago Oscuro descansó feliz con la certeza de que Atem estaba a salvo por el momento.


	7. Rafael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte de las conversaciones pertenecen al capitulo 158 del anime japonés.
> 
> Glosario  
Hor: nombre original del dios posteriormente conocido como Horus.
> 
> Que disfrutéis de la historia, hasta el próximo sábado ;)

**RAFAEL**

Algo no iba bien. Desde el otro lado del vínculo le llegaba una sensación extraña que no le gustaba nada. Siguió el invisible lazo y se encontró en la familiar sala donde estaban las tablas de los diferentes monstruos. Se dirigió a la puerta y se preparó para enfrentar lo que estuviera al otro lado. Respiró profundo, abrió la puerta… y no pasó nada.

Se asomó con cautela al pasillo. Todo parecía en orden. Intrigado recorrió el pasillo inspeccionando las puertas y escaleras que encontraba a su paso. Nada. El lugar estaba como siempre. Se frotó las manos heladas frunciendo el ceño, pensando en qué era lo que estaba fuera de lugar. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y entonces se dio cuenta: hacía demasiado frío.

Recorrió el lugar hasta llegar a la puerta principal, al otro lado de la cual se encontraba la habitación mental de Yugi. Nunca había cruzado el pasillo pero sabía que estaba ahí. En aquel momento la vio porque la puerta decorada con el ojo de Hor estaba entreabierta. Atem estaba controlando el cuerpo del joven. Sintió que le llamaba y acudió. Tal vez así podría descubrir lo que estaba pasando. Si el mundo en el que él vivía estaba en peligro, tal vez su rey también lo estaba. Tenía que salvarlo.

Atem estaba en mitad de un duelo. En esta ocasión el campo estaba rodeado por un círculo verde con extraños símbolos. Percibió con claridad que su lado oscuro se hacía más fuerte, probablemente alimentado por aquella extraña luz.

—… Mas el efecto de Kuribabylon, vuelvan a ser los cinco, Kuribabylon. ¡Monstruos, reciban el poder de Oricalcos! —ordenó el tricolor.

Al instante notó que aquella luz penetraba en el interior de su cuerpo, alimentando su oscuridad. Luchó contra ella pero lo único que consiguió fue tener un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que no pudo retener un quejido. Cansado por el esfuerzo, no tuvo otra opción que dejarse vencer. Sintió que algo se dibujaba en su frente y desde ese momento aquella fuerza oscura nubló su mente.

—Por el poder de Oricalcos, —continuó el tricolor. —los hermanos Kuribo reciben 500 puntos. ¡Y uso el efecto de los hermanos Kuribo! ¡Combínense de nuevo y aparece! ¡Kuribabylon! La fuerza de ataque de Kuribabylon depende del ataque de los hermanos Kuribo. Y el poder de Oricalcos fue agregado a los Kuribo antes de la combinación, y su poder de ataque es 4.500.

—¿4.500 puntos de ataque?

—Ésta es la fuerza de Oricalcos.

—¡No, esa es tu fuerza!

—Guardián Kay’est no puede ser objetivo de ataques. ¡Entonces Kuribabylon ataca a Guardián Grarl!

El monstruo se desvaneció al recibir el ataque.

—Guardián Grarl…

—Ya que hay monstruos descansando en tu cementerio, el efecto de Pureza del Cementerio desaparece. Pero aún no he usado al Mago Oscuro y a la Maga Oscura. ¡Ve, Mago Oscuro!

Mahado se lanzó al ataque. A pesar de que la oscuridad le impedía pensar con claridad, confiaba en que su rey encontrara una manera de detenerla y salvar ambos mundos. Siempre lograba salir victorioso.

—¡Magia rápida, Protección de los Muertos!

Una figura fantasmal se interpuso entre él y su objetivo, anulando su ataque.

—¿Qué?

—Protección de los Muertos. Esta carta detiene el ataque oponente a costa de descartar dos cartas, y acaba con la fase de batalla.

Mahado escuchó a uno de los amigos de su rey llamarle. Se preguntó si vería que Atem no era él mismo.

—No creo que pensaras que podía usar la Barrera de Oricalcos tan bien, pero estabas equivocado. Debes de lamentar haberme dado la Barrera de Oricalcos.

Rafael murmuró algo antes de sacar dos cartas de su baraja.

—¡Mi turno! —durante un segundo le pareció ver unas alas blancas envolviendo protectoramente al rival de su rey. —¡Carta mágica, Revivir a los Muertos! Con esta carta puedo devolver a un monstruo del cementerio al mazo. Yo devolveré a Guardián Grarl al mazo.

—No quieres tener ninguna carta en el cementerio. —dedujo el tricolor.

—Además coloco una carta boca abajo. Y uso la carta mágica, Espadas de Luz Reveladora.

—¡Mi turno! ¡Sacrifico al Gran Escudo Gardna para invocar a la Tortuga Catapulta! Con el efecto de la Tortuga Catapulta sacrifico a un monstruo, divide su poder de ataque y es infligido en un ataque directo. Esto no tiene nada que ver con las Espadas de Luz Reveladora.

—¡Trampa continua, Límite de Sacrificio!

—¿Qué?

—Por el efecto de Límite de Sacrificio, solo un monstruo puede ser sacrificado por turno para ambos jugadores. En este turno sacrificaste un monstruo para la invocación de la Tortuga Catapulta, así que no puedes sacrificar más.

—Termino mi turno.

—Mi turno. ¡Uso la carta mágica Atadura de Pesadilla! —de la tierra surgen unas cadenas que atrapan a Kuribabylon. Mahado recordó el duelo con Pandora y sintió un escalofrío al pensar que ahora era su rey el que parecía dispuesto a todo con tal de ganar. —Con Atadura de Pesadilla puedo reducir 800 puntos de ataque de un monstruo y agregarlos a mis puntos de vida. Además, el monstruo afectado no puede atacar ni ser sacrificado.

—¡Incluso si no uso a Kuribabylon como sacrificio, no influye en la base de mi victoria! ¡Mi turno! Uso al Mago Oscuro como sacrificio para la Tortuga Catapulta! —el aludido sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. —¡Ve, Mago Oscuro!

No pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecer. Incluso aunque hubiera intentado rebelarse, la oscuridad nublaba su mente. Apenas lograba pensar con claridad. Aun así, le dolía pensar que su vínculo no era lo bastante fuerte para derrotar la oscuridad que controlaba las decisiones de Atem. Una vez de regreso en su mundo, se dio cuenta de que la culpa era de esa cosa verde. El oricalcos era muy peligroso. Nublaba la mente y alimentaba los peores sentimientos. Atem era prisionero de esa influencia. Pero aun así…

Aun así se sentía herido y traicionado, precisamente por la persona que amaba. ¿Es que había olvidado todo lo que había hecho por él? ¿Todas las veces que le dio la victoria y, más de una vez, le salvó del Reino de las Sombras?

Sintió que le llamaban, pero esta vez era diferente. Se trataba de otra persona. ¿Cómo tenía acceso a su carta? Picado por la curiosidad acudió.

Se encontró de nuevo en el mismo duelo, pero esta vez estaba en el lado opuesto del campo, de cara a su rey. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su aprendiz a su lado, mirando dolida al tricolor. Él clavó su mirada en aquellos ojos que amaba, teñidos ahora de remordimiento. Parecía que empezaba a ser consciente de lo que había hecho.

A pesar de ello, le había herido y no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de reproche y dolor.

—Mago Oscuro. —le escuchó decir.

Detrás de él, el duelista siguió invocando a todos los monstruos del cementerio del tricolor.

—El tercero es el Gran Escudo Gardna. El cuarto es el Rey de las Bestias Ilusorias Gazelle. Y el quinto es Baphomet. Faraón sin nombre, intenta recordar mejor. ¿Qué le has dado a los monstruos? La oscuridad en tu corazón ha matado a los monstruos.

—¡No me miren! —suplicó. —¡No me miren de esa forma!

—La oscuridad en tu corazón puede inspirar a Eatos para el último ataque.

Fue atraído junto con sus compañeros de lucha hacia la espada. Después despertó de nuevo en su mundo. Descubrió con sorpresa que estaba en paz.

El último ataque de Eatos se había llevado su dolor. Sabía que su rey había comenzado a despertar antes del ataque y, conociéndole como lo conocía, sabía que no tardaría en sentirse culpable por lo sucedido. No quería que Atem pasara el resto de su existencia reprochándoselo.

No quería que la historia se repitiera. Si lo permitía, entonces sería él quien jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo.

Como si respondiera a sus pensamientos, llegó una oleada de culpa y sufrimiento a través de su vínculo. Frunció el ceño al pensar que lo sucedido no debería afectarle tanto y decidió observarle. La escena le partió el alma. Su rey estaba llorando delante de sus amigos. Jamás le había gustado que nadie le viera así. En aquel momento cayó de rodillas llamando a gritos a su compañero y supo lo que había sucedido.

Se habían llevado el alma de Yugi en lugar de la suya. Lo peor que le podía pasar a Atem era que otra persona pagara por sus errores, sobre todo si se jugaba algo tan serio como su alma. El grito no era solo porque le habían arrebatado a alguien cercano a él, sino porque eso había sucedido por su culpa.

Mahado suspiró con tristeza. El tricolor había pagado muy caro su error. Había pagado un precio muy alto.

Se concentró en el vínculo que los unía y le envió a través de él todo el amor que sentía por él. Al momento el llanto disminuyó un poco. Le vio ponerse de rodillas y buscar con la mirada. No se lo pensó. Se puso a su lado y le abrazó como el día que se conocieron, hace ya tanto tiempo. El tricolor cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza mientras las lágrimas brotaban de nuevo sin control. Mahado apretó su agarre hasta que finalmente se tranquilizó. Se incorporó con un suspiro y cerró los ojos. El mago le miró con curiosidad hasta que le llegó una oleada de agradecimiento y sonrió. Correspondió enviando de nuevo todo el amor que sentía. Su rey abrió los ojos y se quedó parado, sorprendido por la respuesta recibida. Luego esbozó una sonrisa triste y se volvió hacia sus amigos, listo para marcharse de allí.

El mago regresó a su mundo, preguntándose si alguna vez el tricolor se perdonaría por lo sucedido.


	8. El reino de Usir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario  
Reino de Usir: la tierra de los muertos, el más allá  
Meruti: mi amor en antiguo egipcio
> 
> Llegó el último capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.

**EL REINO DE USIR**

—Mi nombre es Atem.

Nada más decirlo la puerta se abrió y una intensa luz iluminó la zona. Ambos avanzaron hacia ella: Mahado como espíritu invisible, Atem con una apariencia casi física.

—¡Yugi! —llamaron desde atrás.

El tricolor se detuvo y con él Mahado. Podía sentir el conflicto que había en él. Por un lado deseaba ver de nuevo a su familia y amigos de la infancia, conocer mejor a su madre. Por el otro le habría gustado pasar un tiempo con sus nuevos amigos. Comprendió su indecisión y le envió calma a través del vínculo. Notó que el conflicto disminuía y Mahado continuó hacia delante, pues solo era cuestión de tiempo que su rey le siguiera.

Conforme avanzaba su aspecto cambió. Ya no llevaba la pesada e incómoda armadura sino sus ropas de sacerdote. La imagen al otro lado de la puerta se volvió más nítida y distinguió tres siluetas que lo estaban esperando. Apenas dio un paso dentro de aquel lugar, una de ellas le saltó encima.

—¡Maestro!

—¡Mana, cuántas veces te he dicho que no saltes sobre la gente!

Se zafó de ella mientras las otras dos personas presentes se reían de la situación.

—Lo siento, Maestro. Ha sido la alegría de verte.

Entonces el mago recordó que no estaban solos y miró a las otras dos personas que le habían recibido. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al reconocer a la pareja que le miraba sonriendo.

—Hijo, qué alegría estar juntos de nuevo. —exclamó Rashida abrazándolo. —Cómo has crecido, has alcanzado a tu padre.

—Madre. —logró susurrar.

Se aferró a ella y cerró los ojos.

—Meruti, déjame saludarle. También es mi hijo. —protestó Queb.

Mahado se separó de ella y se volvió hacia su padre, feliz de volver a estar con ellos. Queb también le abrazó pero se separó en seguida.

—Bienvenido a casa.

—Madre, padre. Tengo muchas cosas que contaros.

—Lamento interrumpir el reencuentro pero Atem está a punto de cruzar. ¿No quieres recibirle?

Ahora era él el que estaba en conflicto. Quería pasar la eternidad con Atem pero también quería conocer a sus padres y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Ve con él, hijo. —dijo Rashida. —Tenemos la eternidad por delante para conocernos.

—Pero madre…

—Rashida tiene razón. —intervino Queb. —Sabemos todo por lo que has pasado y lo importante que es Atem para ti. Ve con él.

Los miró a ambos con sorpresa.

—Maestro, ¿vienes? —urgió Mana.

—Queremos que seas feliz, cariño. Te lo has ganado.

Los miró agradecido y los abrazó de nuevo.

—Os quiero mucho.

—Y nosotros a ti, hijo. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

—¡Date prisa! —exclamó Mana tirando de él.

Se transportaron guiados por su voluntad y llegaron justo cuando Atem se acercaba a la puerta abierta. Se arrodilló de inmediato. A pesar de lo que sentía debía mostrar respeto. Dejaría en manos de su rey el futuro de su relación. Cuando Atem entró y la puerta se cerró, sus padres fueron los primeros en llegar a él. Después de la cálida bienvenida de su familia el tricolor se acercó a él. Al notarlo Mahado bajó la cabeza.

—Bienvenido a casa faraón.

—Gracias Mahado. Pero déjate de formalidades y levanta. —el mago obedeció.

Mientras saludaba a Mana y al resto de amigos y conocidos, Atem le envió una oleada de amor a través del vínculo. Feliz, Mahado correspondió de la misma manera.

—¡Atención todos! Tengo un anuncio que hacer. —exclamó el tricolor llamando la atención de los allí reunidos. —Cuando era niño me enamoré. El amor que sentía por esa persona no ha hecho más que crecer cada día que pasaba pero por diversas circunstancias nunca pudimos estar juntos.

Todos se miraron ante las palabras del joven rey. Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—Madre, padre, lo más probable es que mi elección no os guste y no pretendo que aceptéis mi decisión. Solo os pido que la respetéis.

—Hijo, Neferet y yo respetamos y aceptamos tu decisión. —respondió Aknamkanon a un sorprendido Atem. —Estamos al tanto de tus aventuras y sabemos de quién estás hablando. Creo que te lo debo después de todo lo que has tenido que vivir por una mala decisión mía y sé que nadie te hará más feliz.

La cara se le iluminó visiblemente. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

—¡Príncipe! ¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿Y por qué nunca me lo habías dicho? Creía que éramos amigos. —reclamó Mana haciendo un puchero.

—Mana, no fui consciente de lo que sentía hasta que perdí a esa persona. Y para entonces ya estábamos en guerra. Había graves problemas que resolver.

Mana se quedó pensativa y Mahado aprovechó para intervenir.

—Faraón, ¿está seguro de lo que está haciendo? No me malinterprete, —añadió con rapidez cuando vio un destello de tristeza en los ojos ajenos. —no estoy en contra de su decisión. Solo quiero que lo piense bien.

El tricolor sonrió y Mana los miró sin poder creerlo.

—Estoy seguro. Quiero casarme.

Al escucharlo Mahado sonrió y asintió. Atem se abrazó a su cuello con un pequeño impulso, Mahado le sujetó por la cintura y se besaron. Mana ahogó un grito.

—¡Mis mejores amigos se aman! ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta?

—Porque siempre has sido muy alocada, Mana. —se burló el tricolor.

—En eso te doy la razón. ¿Cuándo se celebra la boda?

Atem y Mahado se miraron.

—Hoy. —respondió una voz grave.

—Padre…

—Ya habéis perdido demasiado tiempo, hijo.

—Tiene razón. —apoyó otra voz que Mahado reconoció de inmediato.

—¡Mehu!

—Mahado, estoy muy orgulloso del hombre en el que te has convertido. Es hora de que seáis felices los dos.

El mago lo miró conmovido.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, pues no se hable más. —intervino Aknamkanon. —Esta noche se hará una gran fiesta. Desde hoy serás el Gran Esposo Real de Atem.

La pareja se ruborizó al escuchar el título.

∞∞∞

El banquete fue uno de los mejores a los que Mahado había asistido. Estaba toda la corte y la nobleza. Atem, fiel a sus principios, había insistido en invitar a los habitantes de la ciudad. Así que se había repartido comida y bebida por calles y plazas para celebrar la boda. También asistieron Queb y Rashida, quienes no tardaron en simpatizar con sus consuegros.

Tras la cena y después de disfrutar un rato de la música y las diferentes conversaciones, Atem cogió la mano de Mahado y se retiraron de la fiesta. Aunque conocía el camino, Mahado se dejó guiar por el tricolor hasta su habitación. De repente sentía vértigo. ¿Estaba bien todo esto? ¿No estaría intentando ser lo que no era? ¿Y si Atem se arrepentía y lo dejaba?

—Mahado, ¿te encuentras bien?

Sacado de sus pensamientos, miró a su amado.

—Estoy bien, far… —se interrumpió ante la mirada asesina del tricolor. —Atem.

El aludido suspiró.

—Mahado, sabes de sobra que nunca me ha gustado que me llamaras así. Solo lo permitía porque sabía que eso era lo que te habían enseñado y que no te sentías cómodo tuteándome. Ahora tú también eres rey, como yo. Somos iguales, así que llámame por mi nombre.

—Todavía no. —Atem arqueó una ceja. —Aún no estamos casados.

El tricolor tiró de su ropa y le besó.

—Eso tiene fácil solución. —susurró en sus labios.

Un nuevo beso lleno de pasión derribó finalmente cualquier reticencia de Mahado y nubló su mente. Apegó al tricolor y lo aupó haciendo que lo abrazara con las piernas sin dejar de comerse a besos. Una vez dentro de su habitación y con la puerta cerrada, ambos dieron rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.

Al fin ambos estaban en casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer esta historia hasta el final. Aquí dejo información extra para quien quiera saber más. Nos vemos.
> 
> Como curiosidad:  
Hace cinco mil años en Egipto no existía una ceremonia para casarse como hacemos ahora. Simplemente la pareja se establecía en la misma casa. Como mucho preparaban una fiesta con amigos y familiares. Con el tiempo surgió la existencia de un contrato matrimonial que redactaba un escriba contratado por la pareja. Este documento podía establecer un tiempo de convivencia con determinadas condiciones y si al terminar el tiempo no se cumplían la pareja se podía separar sin más. También podía establecer una separación de bienes en caso de divorcio.  
La infidelidad en un matrimonio podía ser sancionada legalmente si quedaba demostrada ante un juez, incluso con penas de cárcel. Consideraban grave traicionar la confianza de la pareja y como tal lo condenaban, tanto si el culpable era hombre o mujer. No había leyes que indicaran cuál era la condena por cada delito, eso dependía del criterio del juez. En caso de infidelidad tengo entendido que podía ser desde una multa a favor de la persona agraviada hasta meses de cárcel.


End file.
